


Hold Me Down

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [15]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Don't Judge Me, Fingering, Loki and Thor are bored, Loki is also a cum slut, Loki likes getting manhandled, M/M, Not giving an actual setting or anything so use your imagination, Sex against something that isn't a bed or shower, So they do it, Spurt of the moment sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're just doing it and such, Thor just wants that ass, this just popped in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored. Thor is horny. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

It was a normal day like any other. Loki was bored and he wanted to be fucked with every inch of his life. So what does he do? He decides to suck Thor off to get things started.

 

"Thor!" Loki yells.

 

Thor walks in the room without a shirt. Loki decides if there was a time he would go blind, this would be this moment and he wouldn't mind. Loki crawls on his knees and unzips Thor's pants. Loki slides Thor's pants off and starts to work on his blonde brother's boxers. Thor caresses Loki's hair as Loki begins to suck Thor off. Loki goes as far as he can as Thor throws his head back. Loki pushes Thor against the wall as he continues to suck his cock. Thor thrusts his hips towards Loki, almost choking him and Loki rubs the shaft of Thor's cock.

 

"Loki, I'm gonna come." Thor whined.

 

Loki keeps sucking until Thor takes his cock out of Loki's mouth and comes all over his face. Loki licks his lips as he lays on his back, opening his robe to reveal his silky nudity. He spreads his legs wide open, fingering his hole. Thor kneels between Loki's legs as Loki fingered himself more. The younger gasped as Thor pulled him closer. Thor pulled Loki's hands above his head and slammed as hard as possible into his hole. Loki throws his head back as his legs wrap around Thor's waist. Thor began to move; slow at first but began to speed up. Loki arched his back as Thor hit deeper and deeper.

 

"I'm gonna come!" Loki gasped.

"Then come for me." Thor growled.

 

As Thor continued to pick up speed, Loki came as hard as possible, nearly blacking out.

 

"We're not done, Brother. I still have some left in me." Thor pulled out.

"I don't know if I can." Loki panted.

"You will."

 

Thor flipped Loki on his stomach and slammed into his hole again. Thor gripped Loki's hips and thrust as hard as possible into him as Loki threw his head back. He could feel the burns against his arms and elbows as Thor fucked his hole. Loki could feel his hole stretch wider and wider. He could feel himself getting ready to climax all over again. He could feel Thor's come leaking out of him. His hair fell over his shoulder as Loki got on his hands. He could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head and Thor only got rougher and harder.  

 

"Thor, I can't! Come on me!" Loki gasped. "I want it everywhere!"  
  


Thor kept thrusting, filling Loki's hole with so much. He pulled out and came all over Loki's back. Loki collapsed and panted as Thor laid on top of him. Thor always knew what Loki wanted and Loki was never left unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writer's block so the stories may not come as often as possible.
> 
> FORGIVE ME ;-;
> 
> SOON, IT'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL.


End file.
